Collide
by Roach4Life
Summary: When a slightly mysterious girl decides to join the Teen Titans, they're in for a whole ton of ACTION, ROMANCE, and oher crap! RobStar, BBRav! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Black Magic took a gander across the urban city, her amber gold eyes flashing. A lock of midnight black hair fell into her pale face, whipping annoying across her nose. She tucked it behind her ear smoothly, but her attention caught at a cry of, "TITANS! GO!"

She frowned yet again, her gold eyes turning into a lime yellow. A flash of uncertainty surged her body. A minute went by, her raven brows furrowed in thought. Finally, she leapt up, morphing gracefully into a midnight black cat, eyes a haunting vermillion. The cat leapt across a building, finally in front of a desperate fight.

She noticed 5 heroes, teenagers more specifically, not unlike herself. An angry boy with a black and yellow cape battled it out with a robot. A girl with ruby hair shot lime green bolts at another. Green Tyrannosaurs charged nearly 10 robotic enemies. A pale girl murmured over and over, catching things with black magic and tossing them into her enemies. Finally, a part human part robot singed an attacker with sonic cannon of sorts. Black Magic had enough.

She dived down, changing with a smooth transaction to her human self, eyes a fiery cat green. Midnight black magic oozed from her hands, and she threw it at an approaching robot, knocking him into the pale girl's and the ruby haired girl's, which hit a building, shattering into a million glittering pieces. The two looked back at her, and were about to say something, when the caped boy jumped in front of her, metallic bow-staff at the ready. Black Magic held up her hands.

"Hey, I come in peace." She said jokingly. The teenager did not relent, but started forward. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"Black Magic, cat changeling and dark magic wielder. I've heard about you guys, the Teen Titans." She said carefully. "And thought about joining."

The boy, as for now I shall say Robin and everyone else their proper names because I am frikkin tired of boy/girl, relented, but still watched Black Magic with a wary eye. "Why do you want to join?" Robin questioned.

Black Magic yawned a little, and said. "I've got my own reasons. At any rate, I have the same enemies as you guys do. I'm a good fighter, and would like a home, maybe."

Raven studied her for a moment. "I think we should at least try her out and see if she's fit, and her powers are under control." A shiver ran through the group as they remembered their ill fated friend, Terra.

Robin nodded. "We'll go to the tower and test you. If you succeed, and everyone else agrees, we'll let you in." A slight smirk appeared on his face. Black Magic smiled easily at the group. "OK! Now... where's this 'tower'?"

"Alright." Said Robin coolly. "Just destroy all the turrets as fast as you can while under control." Almost on queue, the ten grey and bulky turrets whirled around, trying to see its opponent. Black Magic nodded, and once again dark magic seeped though her fingers, though never touching the ground. At the sound of a deafening beep, she jumped.

A turret began firing bullets, and she swung a hard kick, smashing it into a gazillion shiny sparking pieces. Another fired, and exploded in an inferno of magic. Black Magic picked up the pieces with her powers, and slammed them like a meteor shower into the others. In less then a minute there she stood on a rock, looking quite proud of herself, no turrets left standing, not even the stands.

While Black Magic had been taking the test, the rest of the Titans had come to watch. Starfire cheered happily, Beast Boy drooled (Only to get slapped upside the head by Raven.), Cyborg grinned, and Robin frowned. She stepped into the chamber, a smirk on her face.

"Did I win?" she asked playfully.

"We want you to join!!" exclaimed Starfire shrilly, grabbing the poor girl and giving a bone crushing hug. The already pale Black Magic wheezed and gasped. "St-Starfire, Can't... Breathe..."

Blushing slightly, the alien let go. Robin turned to Black Magic. "As Starfire said," he stated. "We have all agreed for you to join. Do you accept?" He held out a yellow communicator with a white T on it. Black Magic grinned, and took it. "Sure, I guess you guys are cool."

Beast Boy grinned. "All right! We got a hot chick, we got a hot chic..." he was interrupted by a scary and loomish glare from Raven. Cyborg smiled. "Well, little lady, welcome to Teen Titans!"

Black Magic smiled at everyone, who commented on her performance and other things about her. A warm feeling quaked her body, making her feel at home.

(How'd I do??? Hate it??? Love it??? Well, if you hate it don't tell me... hehe! BTW, soon to be smushed with romance!! BB/OC (slightly,) BB/Rav (Totally!!) Rob/Star (ALL!!!) So, just review!!!! If I get a review by tomorrow I'll update! Pweease???)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since Black Magic had joined the Titans. She and BB were close friends, and she often gave him advice on courting Raven, his crush. Black (I'll call her this from now on.) and Raven were tight, often meditating together, shopping, reading, or just sipping herbal tea.

Black liked to hang with Starfire, helping her with some of the more 'womanly' earth customs that she knew that Robin would panic at trying to explain. Although Black wasn't that thrilled about shopping and pink things, they were friends. Mostly she and Robin trained, Black trying to get her martial arts moves perfected.

However, out of all of them, Black was closest to, surprise, Cyborg. She enjoyed fixing the T Car and just talking about like things with him. And, she wasn't a vegetarian, which was a plus. Black liked hangin' out with everyone at the T tower, a perfect addition.

One morning, as she was drinking her morning mint tea, she grinned cattishly as Starfire blushed at Robin, who was in a white shirt and baggy jeans, leaving that annoying mask off. Black yawned and said loudly, "So, you two EVER going to get together?"

Robin panicked, dropping his mug of coffee, the mug shattering and spilling brown liquid all over the floor. Starfire blushed pink, "Uhhm, Black, I do not really… err.." she stuttered. Black grinned, her eyes a mischievous black. Robin managed to say, "I don't like Star like that, well, I mean, maybe, but, I don't want to…" The crafty witch changeling was laughing, her hand trying to muffle the sound. She smiled coyly at him. "Just teasing… geez, you need to get out more often, at the mere hint of anything suggestive you run for the hills." She giggled.

Raven's cloak swished as she entered the kitchen, taking her place by Black, who was still giggling. The empathy managed a small smile, as the two engaged in a mind centered conversation.

"_Robin panics at the mere mention of a girlfriend, Rave. Wanna fix that?"_

"_Sounds fun, but how are we going to hook them up without BB and Cy messing with them?"_

"_Easy. We distract them. I'll do something to the T car, so Cyborg will be busy with that, and, you find something for BB."_

"_send him to the movies. Easy enough, that simple headed geek."_

"_After this, you and BB are my next couple."_

"_What?! Me, and Beast Boy? He's such a nerd!"_

"_Do NOT tell me I didn't see you staring at him during our last fight with Cinderblock."_

"… _shut up."_

Black turned her attention to her eggs, taking a bite. After she finished, she winked at Raven, and slipped out of the room silently. Cyborg and Beast Boy started playing a video game, Robin went off to train, and Star started reading a magazine Black had lent her.

About 30 minutes later, Black appeared, her eyes switching to a shade of lilac concern. She gasped. "Cy!! The T Car got busted!! And I have no idea how to fix it!! You might wanna-" she was cut off by the hard pound of metallic footsteps and a cry of, "MY BABY!!" Black grinned to herself and silently glided off to her room.

Raven entered, and handed BB a ticket. "Hey, Uhmm.. I know I forgot to get you a Christmas present last year, so go enjoy yourself." BB grinned idioticly. "SWEET!! A TICKET TO SEE THE NEWEST GALATIC NEBULA-" he was cut off by Raven shoving him out the door, and slamming it. She sighed. Closing her eyes, she talked to Black.

"_Beast Boy is gone. How's Cy?"_

"_Cy's sobbing over the T Car. He won't be out for at least 3 hours."_

"_Great, whats our plan?"_

"_I was thinking… do you have anything in the basement?"_

"_Yes, a couple of old books, why?"_

"_I have an old chest down there. Lets get the two lovebirds to go down and lock the door on them."_

"_That's great. Guys freak in small places with a girl. Should we go now?"_

"_yes, meet me at the training room."_

Raven teleported quickly there, to find Black grinning, her eyes lime green. They stepped in, to see Robin pounding at a punching bag. Black started. "Hey Rob! Need ya for a minute!" The Boy Wonder looked over to them. "What?" He said, annoyed.

"Me and Rae have some stuff in the basement we need you to get. Theres a big black chest with a skeleton key in it, and Raven has a box of books. Can you and Star get them? Thanks!"

With that, the two dark sorceress's teleported out. Robin raised an eyebrow then got up and went down the hall to find Starfire.

"Man, I am a genius!" sighed Black, laying on her bed, cloak thrown off, in her long sleeve black shirt and bell bottom black pants. Her midnight hair spread like a fan around her tan head. Raven smiled lightly. "I'll be right back, they're in the basement. Gotta lock it."

The empath disappeared in a flash of black. A minute later, she reappeared. Black sighed. "I need some meditation after this... Wanna start?" she asked. Raven smiled and nodded. The two crossed their legs, levitated, and calmly chanted, "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos."

Starfire let out a yelp as darkness flooded the basement, the door closing with a click. Robin turned, arms ready. He sighed. "Guess we're stuck in here till someone gets us out." Robin's voice was a little shaky. Star sighed and leaned against at box, looking at her supposed feet.

Five minutes went by, with silence. Then, a chest ended up slamming into Robin, knocking him forward, and straight into Starfire, who squeaked in protest. The two were sent to the ground, sprawling. The black chest smashed into a pole, revealing several ancient tomes. Robin's face heated up, his arms on either side of Stars head, lips inches apart. Starfire unconsciously licked her lips, face a pink. Finally, after an age of silence, their lips met.

After a heated kiss, Starfire broke. "Err, I am sorry, I didn't mean to.." Robin sighed. "No, its my fault, I kissed you. Dammit, I'm sorry! I bet you hate me now, and you should, because I took an advantage of you and.." he was interrupted by soft lips pressed against his. His eyes widened, the closed, and he kissed back tenderly.

Raven's eyes widened, and Black opened her eyes. "Wazzup?" She questioned. The half demon smiled. "I'm not volunteering to open the basement, least said." Black had a confused look, then her eyes widened even more as Raven sent her an image. She sighed and murmured, "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos…"

(WELL!! Glad that's over! Thanks lone reviewer! Hope ya'll liked my second chapter! If Star didn't seem as naïve as you want, its mearly because I cannot STAND writing Starfire as a naïve little twerp. Besides, Black has been teaching her some, so she should be better!! Sooo.. yeah.Next chapter should be a bit neater, as Slade captures Star, Raven, and Black, leaving the guys distressed as the love of their lives are whisked away!! NUUUUU!! LOL.

My favorite quote!!

**Announcer:** The makers of Azarath and Metrion are proud to introduce Zinthos.

**Announcer:** New and improved Zinthos gives you exactly what you need, exactly when you need it.

**Announcer:** And because it's blue- _(It appears in this color.)_ -Zinthos goes with everything.

**Announcer:** Zinthos isn't right for everyone and may cause bloating, cramping, hair loss, disturbing visions, fits of rage, and growth of additional eyes. Children under three should not be exposed to Zinthos. Do not get Zinthos wet, and never feed it after midnight. If you experience trouble meditating, stop saying "Zinthos" and consult your ancient scrolls immediately.

**Announcer:** New blue Zinthos.

(Too doo loo!)

Roach


End file.
